How Your Mother Became Your Mother
by Matty Moo
Summary: "Mum, Dad, when are you going to tell us the story of how Mum became our Mum, I remember a year or two ago you promised to tell us when we were older. Well we're all older, so why not now?" A story in which Draco Malfoy tells his tale of how he came to be with his one true love, of how his children's mother became just that, their mother.


**A/N: Hello fellow fanfictioners, I've decided to write a new Dramione fanfiction, I've been toying with this idea for a few weeks now and have finally decided on what to do with it! Anyway it's going to be a bit How I Met Your Mother ish but not really that similar, I hope to update once a week usually on a Saturday but I might not always get the chance seeing as I'm still at school and exams are coming up D: anyway I hope you guys enjoy :) **

**Info you need to know: It ignores the Epilogue, I will try and stick as close to the books as possible but obviously will stray a bit at times. Draco is telling the story of how he and Hermione came together to his kids so sometimes I'll be changing the time. I will put at the top if it's present day (i.e with Draco and his kids and Hermione) or if it's in their seventh year (i.e the story of them getting together. ) It'll be in 3****rd**** point of view even though Draco is telling it to his kids, it's just easier to write it in 3****rd**** pov. Also, when it goes **(_like this it means this is dialogue in present day so when Draco is telling his kids something or they have a question or Hermione is scolding Draco, it'll be short and brief and then go straight back to the story) _The story will then continue as normal in this font. I hope this won't confuse you guys, sorry if it does!

**Well that's all from me I'll stop boring you with my babble, I hope you guys enjoy it, I've written some of chapter two already so hopefully I will be on time for an update next Saturday! See you then, please R & R that'd be much obliged :)**

* * *

_How Your Mother Became Your Mother_

_Chapter 1_

_Present Day, Summer of 2017_

Draco Malfoy smiled as he saw his kids run about his garden together, his beautiful twins giggling as Rosie Weasley, his honorary daughter, chased them around the large trampoline trying to pin them down to tickle them. His eldest Scorpius deciding to join his best friend chucked of his shoes and climbed on. His middle daughter, Cassiopeia smiled as she saw her siblings and Rosie play with each as she lounged not too far away on sunbathing chair next to the indoor swimming pool with its doors wide open.

He watched them all from just behind Cassie who had his back to him and hadn't heard his footfalls, he turned to behind him however when he saw his wife heading his way, he smiled brightly at her as she stood next to him, his arms immediately wrapping around her waist and pulling her close to him without a moment's thought. She smiled up at him and tip toed slightly to give him a kiss on his cheek.

Cassie finally noticed her parent's arrival and turned to smile at them. She sat up and turned to face her parents, clearly wanting something but feeling quite lethargic as she had been lying happily in the sun.

"Mum, Dad, when are you going to tell us the story of how Mum became our Mum, I remember a year or two ago you promised to tell us when we were older. Well we're all older, so why not now?" Cassie asked and smiled sweetly at them for extra effect. Draco raised his eyebrow at his beautiful daughter, all the Malfoy children had his pale blonde hair, Cassie and Scorpius managed to get his thin are too but sadly for his twins they got stuck with his wife's unruly bushy hair though they didn't seem to mind much and it didn't make them any less adorable if anything it made them even more so. Cassie and one of the twins, Jacob both got their mothers pretty hazel eyes whilst Scorpius really became the spitting image of his father with his silver grey eyes and so did their youngest daughter, the other twin, Isabella, she inherited Draco's eyes too and was a female version of her father.

They all had a mix of their parents' personality but it was clear that they had more of his wife personality's then his. They were all so caring and kind and passionate and brave although they were also sneaking and mischievous and had good knacks of getting into trouble, but they were loyal too, not to mention other wordily smart what with their mother being the brightest witch in her year and their father had always been clever too. The perfect combination of Gryffindor and Slytherin with Ravenclaw thrown in.

Scorpius had made his father proud – and able to shove it in his wife's face – when he had made it into Slytherin and Cassie too had made it the next year. Draco had considered that two to him zero to his wife. But then three years later when the twins went off to Hogwarts they had both gotten into Gryffindor although they had been told the sorting hat was going to put them into Ravenclaw but both had said they preferred Gryffindor to Ravenclaw so he shouted out "GRYFFINDOR" and both twins squealed delightedly as they sat with many of their honorary cousins and new hopeful friends.

His wife had stuck his tongue out at him when they got the later and promptly told him it was now a tie. He tried to argue that they were twins they counted as one person but his wife wouldn't have it, so Draco joked they had to have another one to see who won over all and his wife quickly told him that if he wanted his balls chopped off as she would have to go through another birth then sure they could have another child. It was safe to say Draco's children stopped at the twins.

"I didn't realise you kids would be that interested in that old story of ours." Draco replied to his daughter. She nodded fervently.

"Of course we are! You guys had the best stories at Hogwarts, competing with Uncle Harry's of course." Then she added in a whisper "Perhaps it will inspire Scorpius to finally make a move on Rosie." Draco burst out laughing at his daughter.

"Perhaps." Draco said amusedly, a smile still tugging on his lips. "If your brothers and sister and Rosie still want to hear it then sure why not. We'll be in the living room now if you guys want to join us and we'll tell you." He informed, Cassie squealed happily jumped and ran out to go and collect her siblings and Rosie.

Draco steered his wife to the living room. They still resided in the place where Malfoy Manor had been but he had knocked it down after Hogwarts and made his mother stay in a rented cottage nearby whilst he got it rebuilt and smaller. It was still a large house though. Two stories high, six bedrooms on each story, stables still there massive garden, swimming pool, games room, library the lot of it. His mother had moved out of the house though and gone down to Cornwall to their other Manor saying that she had been comfortable in a large house but didn't want to intrude in his own family life. He had let her go without complaint his relationship with her sometimes being strained seeing as his mother still didn't really approve of his wife.

The sound of his children entering pushed him out of his reverie. He sat on his favourite armchair and tugged his wife to sit either on him or on the arm of it, she decided she'd rather sit on the arm and he let her but leaned his body closer to her. His children bounded in and all sat on the sofa though Isabella climbed onto her oldest brother's lap will Jacob climbed onto Rose's.

"Cassie told me you guys were still interested in hearing how your mother and I got together." Draco sated though made it sound slightly like a question. His children all nodded and Draco smiled and looked up at his wife.

"Very well." Draco continued. "Well as we've mentioned before it was in our seventh year, not all of our year returned after the war but pretty much everyone did. It was the summer after your Uncle Harry, your mother and Rosie's Dad had beaten Voldemort. Your mother of course was Head Girl and Blaise the smart little bugger was Head Boy….."

* * *

_September 1__st__ 1998, 4 months after the war's ended_

Draco sighed as he walked into King's Cross Station and onto Platform 9 and ¾. His mother had asked him to go back to Hogwarts because it was the right thing to do, he should finish his education. With Narcissa looking a bit lost and lonely due to her husband rotting in Azkaban (where Draco seemed to be the only one out of the two who believed that's where he belonged) Draco agreed to go if only to give her that little bit of happiness.

Draco continued to drag his trunk along and into the train, it was of course bustling with people seeing as it was nearly ready to go and now the threat of Voldemort gone parents weren't as hesitant to send their children back to the school and away from them. Draco continued along the train to the furthest compartment where most of the Slytherin's always sat.

He didn't expect a party to greet him and he wasn't disappointed. Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott his true best friends since they were little. However they became estranged for a while, Zabini started hanging out with him during sixth year becoming part of Draco's gang, his gang to do evil really. Although Blaise had never really taken apart of the abuse he had just wanted to be Draco's friend again, then again that year Draco too lacked enthusiasm to bully, being too worried about his Death Eater assignment. Nott never felt the need to join Draco's gang and he didn't but they had been friends before and Theo saw no reason to not be friends with him once again after Draco disbanded his little gang.

Blaise and Theo were already there and greeted him warmly, Draco put his trunk over head sat down opposite his two friends and they started the usual 'how were the holidays' talk. When that run at they developed into a comfortable silence for a while, but Blaise engaged in conversation with Theo and Draco was happy to broodingly stare out the window.

The train journey seemed to go on forever but sooner or later they arrived, Blaise had disappeared often needing to go the Prefects compartment seeing as he was Head Boy. However they all went into the Thestral drawn carriages together. Draco heard the many gasps of the students who were now able to see the horse like creatures. He himself had faltered for a moment even though he knew they would be there, he had heard of them before of course but he had hoped never to have seen them. He found himself staring at one until Theo silently tugged his arm towards the carriage seats and he complied following his friend into it.

Draco was about to shut the door when a hand hit the door and held it open. He looked down to see a busy haired girl staring at him. _Granger. _How Draco had wished never to see her again. It wasn't because he was racist, he realised all that his father had said about blood was bullshit during the war. He wasn't a changed man necessarily but merely no longer cared about blood. No, the reason he wished never to see her again wasn't because of her blood but what he hadn't done during the war.

He should've helped her more, whilst she was lying there being tortured by his own Aunt. He shouldn't have been such a coward, he shouldn't have been so caught up in his own horror of just watching her being tortured than not to try and get her out of her own horror. There were so many things he shouldn't have done, including become a bloody Death Eater in the first place and Granger brought them all to the surface.

"You have a space free, do you mind?" She asked softly, clearly not comfortable in Draco's presence. He didn't blame her he wasn't comfortable in her presence either just because she was a reminder of all the things he really should not have done. Draco removed his hand from the door and ignored her. He couldn't look at her anymore, he wanted her gone, he didn't want to feel this way _yet again_.

"Of course not, belle." Blaise said smiling at her, she smiled back and climbed into the free seat next to Blaise. Draco frowned since when were those two so friendly?

"How was your holiday, Blaise? Theo?" Granger asked them, seemingly comfortable now although she wouldn't even glance in Draco's direction. Not that he minded. He made it easier to be okay with ignoring her too. Draco sat quietly as he listened to his two friends chat happily with Granger. He wondered when they got so friendly and hoped this mean he didn't have to hang around with Granger. What he was feeling wasn't pleasant and he sure as hell didn't want to always feel that way.

It took a couple of minutes to get to the castle and Draco restrained from bolting out of carriage when it came to a stop. Instead he waited for Granger to say goodbye to his friends get out and wave as she joined up with her own friends. Potter and She-Weasel didn't seem surprised that she had been friendly with Blaise and Theo though Weasley was glaring daggers at all of them, especially Draco. He didn't blame him, he would be like that with his girlfriend too, he'd glare at the guy who watched her get tortured by his own aunt is what he meant.

"Since when were you two so friendly with Granger?" Draco asked his friends as they walked up to the castle and towards the Great Hall.

"This summer, Theo and I ran into her like twice and kind of struck up an unlikely friendship." Blaise explained nonchalantly. Draco realised it probably wasn't that surprising to them that Granger would be so friendly to them after the war because they hadn't done anything to her. Theo had been on his own at school since now, not liking to be part of groups and not really caring about blood. Blaise whilst he had been in Draco's gang had never picked on anyone and had secretly not given a damn about blood, something Draco only found out after the war.

Draco said nothing more as they sat down at the Slytherin table. He didn't look towards the teacher's table and blocked out McGonagall speaking as she was now Headmistress. He already relived the torture seen thanks to seeing Granger he didn't want to relive the guilt of the astronomy tower. So he shut out the speech which was no doubt uplifting and pushing towards inter house unity and having silences for the falling. He pretended that it was Dumbledore up there speaking, he didn't look at the table to be proved wrong. He clapped when new people came into Slytherin, stayed silent when they went to other houses and ate his meal in silence.

He wished he hadn't listened to his mother and came back, it had only been four months since the war. It was too soon, too many memories. The Great Hall gave him flash backs of when it was covered in dead bodies. Bodies he had surely helped die. He hadn't killed anyone in the battle, he stunned a few Death Eaters who had been battling fellow school members but that had been all. Yet if he had done something, killed Death Eaters instead of stunning them. Listened to Dumbledore and changed sides how many people would've still be alive? He could bet a fair few would be. But he hadn't because he was a coward. He was Slytherin through and through looking out for no-one but himself.

He wondered if Granger hated him more than he hated himself. He doubted it.

* * *

_Present Day, Summer of 2017_

"Merlin Dad you sound practically suicidal!" Cassie exclaimed when her father had paused in his story.

"I think at that point I almost was." Draco replied softly. "War is a terrible thing, honey. I'm just glad Voldemort is gone and you won't have to deal with it. I know that there's still a little rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin at Hogwarts but it's nothing like it used to be and I'm thankful for that. The war was the worst thing I had to go through but the months after it were I felt alone and constantly guilty were far worse. I'm just thankful that your mother and I did get together otherwise Merlin knows where I'd be now." Draco looked up at his wife and she smiled softly down at him and stroked his hair gently.

"I think it's about time we have lunch now kids, your father will continue the story afterwards if you want." Hermione said softly. The children groaned slightly but nodded and headed towards the dining room. Hermione stood up and smiled at her husband, she took his hand and softly tugged him after their children. Draco smiled and happily complied, the story really did make him even more grateful he had his wife than he usually did. She had been his saving grace, she still was.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything like that J. does and I'm writing this out of fun I'm not gaining any profit or anything like that, I've not copied this story from anyone else I've written it myself and if there is a similar fanfiction out there then I had no idea. ****Or the picture I found it and added my title to it. **


End file.
